


Invisible Scars

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Neill's thoughts on what happened in Abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Scars

He has no scars...well no physical scars. No evidence of pain, brands of woe. No marks of torment to suggest he was ever there. That's what disturbs him the most. He had earned the right to bear them as much as the medals pinned to his chest, but he possesses no such symbolic flaws. It has nothing to do with serving his country, his planet... pride. It has to do with purpose, purpose and acknowledgement. An incremental token to prove not only to others but to himself what transpired. A truth.

Instead, a part of him is missing, an essence his being no longer contains. Countless dances with mortality inside the sarcophagus have stripped him of something sacred to the soul, hell to the universe! Bastardisation of spirit stolen in deathless existence.

Funnily enough he's not angry. Not with Ba'al, not with Kanan, not with Daniel, not with himself. This in itself is unsettling. The ability to yield to consuming ire gone with whispered remnants of thought and ardour. His memories of the physical pain have faded, they always do. His memories of the somewhat geeky non-corporeal friend are close by, they always are.

"Invisible scars do heal", states the friend.


End file.
